CHAT
by niq31
Summary: The Cullen Family having a bonding time. Chatting. Its Very interesting. so.. READ and COMMENT. REMEMBER. READ and COMMENT.


The Cullen family with Bella chatting. After the breaking dawn.

Emmette_d_bomb: hey guys. Where are yah people??

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: I'm here! I'm here!

Esme: why are we chatting my dear?

eMo_bOy: emette what's with the name? ur a what? Stink bomb??

PrincessRosE: you Jasper. Why emo_boy?? Haha. Are u joking me.

DoC.361: kids answer your mother's question. Manners. You are forgetting it.

Emmette_d_bomb: hehe. Go Carlisle!

Emmette_d_bomb: I mean dad. 

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: nothing much. just wanna have a bonding. Isn't it fun?? You

in the Hospital and US here at home. right jasper?? =))

eMo_bOy: but you are right beside me. You can talk to me in here. Hmm…

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: well. I don't wanna. What's the point of internet if we'll not

use it right? ;

PrincessRosE: wait. Where are the lovebirds?? We've been here for a while and they're

not Here??

Esme: they are in their house Rosalie dear.

Emmette_d_bomb: maybe they are fucking each other. Haha! Hey rosie don't you wanna??

DoC.361: Emette. Your language.

eMo_bOy: Ouch. Haha.

Emmette_d_bomb: sOoorryyy.. [puppy eyes]

eMo_bOy: you're not making puppy eyes! You're looking at me with you're Dagger

eyes. Ooohhh. I'm scared.

NoMoreAHundredVirgin: hey guys. Sorry we're sort of late. Renesmee can't sleep so.

We Sang to her.

Bella_the_Enchanted: hey guys. =))

Esme: how cute. Is she asleep already?

NoMoreAHundredVirgin: yes mom.

Emmette_d_bomb: good thing you didn't broke her eardrums. Hehe

eMo_bOy: that's becuz she's a half vampire. hehe

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: what pajamas is she wearing?? Oohhh.. im sooo excited to know. =D

Bella_the_Enchanted: the one you gave her. Alice.

PrincessRosE: the pink or blue?? Wait is that the only color? Hmm. =?

Esme: maybe. Maybe. The green?? Or the yellow? Well it's hard to guess. Alice bought a LOT.

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: ahihi. We'll she's our princess after all.

PrincessRosE: ehem. Alice. Ehem.

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: I mean the second one. Hehe =]

Bella_the_Enchanted: she's wearing the rainbow one. Remember, the one you bought from NYC.

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: oohhh. I wanna see… that really look good on her.

eMo_bOy: alice stop jumping up and down. Its hard to calm you. The sofa might break into half.

Emmette_d_bomb: oh yeah. Stop squealing. You're like a PIG. It hurts my eardrum. Hehe

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: hmp! =P

DoC.361: is she okay? I mean physically?

NoMoreAHundredVirgin: yes dad. She's fine and now she like eating human food too.

eMo_bOy: ewww. She like those icky wiggly foods?? I wanna puke just rememberingn the taste.

Esme: it tastes good to her. She's half human after all. Anyway Carlisle when are you coming home?

DoC.361: after a couple of hours. One of the doctors got sick so I need to stay a while.

Esme: oh. I see.

eMo_bOy: mom. Don't be sad. Or disappointed. Anyway we are here. Hehe. We'll bug

you until dad comes. Right guys??

Emmette_d_bomb: Oh yeah BABY! I Mean MOMMY.

PrincessRosE: sure. Its fun. Mom you should play dress up with us too. Hehe.

Emmette_d_bomb: ohh baby. You're laugh is so sexy.

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: ShUuSh guys.! Mom we'll have F-U-N. you'll be in bella's

position You'll be the Doll. hehe! and Rose and I will be the dresser/make up artist. hehe we'll have sooo MUCH FUN!!!

Bella_the_Enchanted: of course. We'll stay up until dad comes home. Hehe

By the way mom GOOD LUCK. You'll need it.

Emmette_d_bomb: technically my lil'sis. We DO NOT sleep. Maybe you forgotten.

NoMoreAHundredVirgin: rolls eyes. Staring dagger at you emmette.

Emmette_d_bomb: I can't see you're eyes Eddie boy.

NoMoreAHundredVirgin: good for you. Or it should have made a hole in your body by now. Don't talk back my angel.

Emmette_d_bomb: I'm so sorry. Haha :p

Bella_the_Enchanted: Edward I'm used to it don't worry.

NoMoreAHundredVirgin: 'kay.

DoC.361: . g2g. I have a patient. I'll be there as soon as possible my dear. ILY

Esme: OKAY. ILY2. muah.

DoC.361: muah. =*

Esme: Kids I'll take a shower so g2g.

PrincessRosE: Alice what are we gonna do now??

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: well. There's only one thing to do……SHOPPING! i'm sooo GREAT right!

Emmette_d_bomb: hey lil'kid you know its midnight right?

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: so?? Nothing can stop me from shopping!

Emmette_d_bomb: there is. Coz they are closed. You shopie girlly little wife of emo boy.

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]:hump! Why isn't there any 24/7 store?? Rose we should open are own store.

PrincessRosE: yeah you're right! Oohhh. I'm excited.

NoMoreAHundredVirgin: who's going to buy?? Especially at night??

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: Us of course! Haha

eMo_bOy: meaning…

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: you. Me all of US. :

Bella_the_Enchanted: aren't you going to be bankrupt if you do that??

PrincessRosE: oh. Yeah I didn't thought of that.

Emmette_d_bomb: guys you'll have a lot of time to think about that tomorrow. We have eternity for this.

PrincessRosE:what are we going to talk about then?

Emmette_d_bomb:we don't need to talk baby. We just need to move. Hehe. My pants is getting…uncomfortable. Can you pls. help me be… comfortable?

Bella_the_Enchanted:ewww… get a room Em!

Emmette_d_bomb: I'm in my room bella. I bet all of us wants to do the same thing with our sexy wives. Right Edward. Jasper. Eh??

eMo_bOy: uhmmm. Well…

NoMoreAHundredVirgin: ugghh. You're so liberal.

Emmette_d_bomb: and your such a gentleman. Eddie Eddie Eddie. What am I gonna do to you??

NoMoreAHundredVirgin: nothing.

Emmette_d_bomb: I have some business to do. So see u in the morning.

PrincessRosE: have a joyous night. ;)

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: enjoy!

Emmette_d_bomb: I will! Hehe

Bella_the_Enchanted: weird. He's sooo….

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]:weird.

Bella_the_Enchanted: yeah.

eMo_bOy: umm.. alice… I want too. Hehe.

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: WHAT??

eMo_bOy: but their emotions are getting in to me. Its like… im going to…

shOppieholiC_girl [alice]: okay. Okay. Sure. Hehe gotta go Mr. and Mrs. Masen Cullen.!

Bella_the_Enchanted: they left us. Edward.

NoMoreAHundredVirgin: uhhh. I think so love.

Bella_the_Enchanted: what are we gonna do??

NoMoreAHundredVirgin: [grinnig while typing] well… they're having fun. Don't you want to have fun too?? =D

Bella_the_Enchanted: uhmm.. su..sure…

NoMoreAHundredVirgin: [smilling like a 5 year old while typing] okay.

**END**

I hope you liked it even if it just popped in my head and I typed it. Read my other fanfic. My Sanctuary I'll updated really soon. I promise.

COMMENTS AND SUGGESTION IS VERY THANKFUL. IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A STORY ABOUT SOMETHING OR ADD IN MY OTHER FANFIC. JUST SEND A COMMENT THEN YOU"RE WISH IS MY COMMAND. I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE TO WHY I HAVENT POSTED FOR A WHILE.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
